


What Are Best Friends For?

by ShiningStar324



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus and Alec are the cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningStar324/pseuds/ShiningStar324
Summary: Magnus and Alec get into a fight. Alec decides to call the only person he trusts and loves more than life itself. His best friend.





	What Are Best Friends For?

Angry cat eyes stared back at equally angry brown ones as the High Warlock of Brooklyn and The Head of the New York Institute glared back at one another. 

“You said you didn't care about the amount of people I haven't dated in the past. You accepted it. You accepted me.” Alec put his hands on his hips, each word getting louder as he felt his anger rise. 

“I did and I still do! Alexander, you are being incredibly childish!” Magnus had long lost his composure. His eyes were wide with anger, refusing to back down. 

“Childish?” Alec chuckled. 

“I’m not being Childish Magnus, i’m being realistic.” He stepped closer to his boyfriend, staring straight into his cat eyes. 

“One day, I'm going to be old, and I'm going to be a burden to you. You won’t even be able to look at me, much less kiss me. You are going to be just as good looking as you are today and I'm going to be old and wrinkly and helpless.” Alec’s voice lowered, softening a bit, a frown replacing the grimace that had been there before. 

Magnus’ eyes softened at the words coming from his boyfriend. 

“Alexander-“ 

Alec shook his head. “This isn't about who I have or haven't dated in the past Magnus. This is about you being immortal and me being mortal. This is about us being incredibly different. How long do you think this will even work?” 

Magnus clenched his hands into fists, stepping closer to Alec. “You’re right Alexander. I am immortal! I can’t change myself and neither can you. Can’t we just live for the moment and forget about the future?” 

Magnus tried to step closer to Alec only for him to flinch back. “I’m a shadow hunter Magnus. My work is a written death note. I can be gone in a snap of your fingers, just like that.” Alec snapped his fingers to prove his point, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

“I can’t bear the thought that one day, I'm going to be fifty with a boyfriend that still looks like he’s in his twenties. I can’t deal with the fact that this morning, I spotted a white hair and you haven't had one for centuries, and you probably never will.” 

Magnus swallowed for what seemed like the thousandth time in that moment, he watched his boyfriend’s eyes fill with tears, saw him try to hold them in, watched as he struggled with his words and for the first time in centuries, Magnus Bane felt helpless.

He wasn't used to feeling powerless. He had always thought that he had the world in the palm of his hand and the snap of his fingers, but with Alexander, he felt like nothing was in his control. 

The young shadowhunter made him feel things he had spent years blocking out. 

Love being the biggest one and other emotions following right after. 

Magnus stared at the man he had come to love with all his heart stand in front of him, a broken and helpless look on his face which Magnus was sure he was mirroring. 

Magnus let out an exhausted sigh. “Where do we go from here?” He asked finally, voice cold and calculated. 

Alec shrugged his shoulders. “I don't know but I just know that I'm going to go out. I can’t be here right now.” Magnus nodded slightly, watching as Alec turned on his heels and slowly made his way out of the door. 

He brought his hand to his face, rubbing it roughly before settling near the window and staring at the wall in front of him. 

He just wished things weren't this complicated. 

>>>>

Alec stomped over to his car and quickly sat inside, starting the car, and slamming the door shut with a great amount of force. 

He was just so furious and upset about everything that has been happening between him and Magnus lately and he knew that sometimes he was just a tad bit overdramatic but he couldn't help it. 

He was just worried. Magnus was the best thing that has every happened to him, and he didn't want to lose him. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Magnus. 

He was finally getting his life together. 

Magnus put his life back together and he didn't want to lose the surge of happiness he felt every single time he was with the warlock and every single time he even thought of him. 

Alec looked back at the loft he had come to call home, before letting out a heavy hearted sigh and drove off. 

He didn't know what to do, but he knew that there is one person who would always make him feel better. 

He picked up his phone and dialed a number. He waited anxiously as the phone rang and Alec almost thought the phone would go to voicemail, but just as he was about to end the call, a voice made its way through the car, filling the car with a sense of happiness and comfort.

“Hello.” 

Alec sighed, his grip tightening on the steering wheel. “Hey. I need your help.” Alec responded back with a soft smile. “I got into a fight with the man I love, and I was hoping my best friend can give me some advise?”

Alec heard a soft chuckle make it’s way through the speaker of the and a warm smile spread across his face. “What happened?” 

Alec swallowed the lump in his throat. “I’m scared.” He replied, vulnerability sneaking into his voice as he cleared his throat to get rid of it. 

“Scared of what, darling?” 

Alec sighed. “Scared that I might lose the best thing that has happened to me. I am scared that I will become this burden to him. I don't want to live without him and I know this might sound a bit selfish but I don't want him to live without me either.” 

A sigh made its way through the speaker. “I don't think he wants to live without you either. Love is a special force, Alec. Shadowhunters claim they have no time for it. Warlocks try to deny they ever found it, but when they do, they love fiercely and they destroy every obstacle in the way. Believe in your love Alec, and believe in yourself.” 

Alec nodded his head. “This is why I love you. You always give the best advice.”

“What are best friends for?” 

Alec chuckled. “Thank you. For being my best friend. I miss you. I need you.” Alec’s voice shook as he completed the sentence. 

The phone went silent. 

“Then come home.” 

Alec nodded his head eagerly, happiness bubbling inside him, he turned his car around. 

“I’ll be right there.”

>>>>

The ride was an incredibly short one, as Alec rode his car as fast as he possibly can. Alec stepped out of his car and rushed up the building. 

He quickly opened the door and was greeted by the most beautiful sight.

His best friend. 

His boyfriend. 

Alec sighed, a smile making its way to his face. 

“I’m sorry Alexander. Where did you disappear off too?” 

Alec shook his head, walking over to Magnus and hugging him tightly.

“I just needed to make a phone call.” Alec smirked and Magnus looked up, amused. “Really?” Alec nodded, tightening his hold on Magnus’ jacket as Magnus curled his arm around Alec’s waist. “Yeah. I talked to my best friend. I missed him.” 

Magnus chuckled and grabbed Alec’s hand, pulling him to their bedroom and laying on top of his boyfriend. 

His head resting on his chest, listening to Alec’s heart beat. He loved it. He loved this. Magnus smiled softly. 

In all the centuries that he lived, he had lived in many different countries and many different places but only one felt like home. 

Alexander. 

Everything about him felt like home. His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of his lover.

“Hey Magus?” He heard Alec mumble and hummed in response. 

“Thank you for being an amazing best friend.” 

Magnus shook his head and gently kissed Alec on his soft lips. “More like medium rare. Thank you for being an amazing boyfriend.” He responded back, tangling his hand with Alec’s. 

“Alexander, whatever problem comes our way, we’ll face it. Together.” 

Alec, liking the idea, nodded. He kissed the top of Magnus’ head and smiled softly. 

“Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and thank you for all the love! You guys are absolutely amazing! Thank you for all the comments and everything! Please let me know if you liked this and thank you again for reading! Love you guys!


End file.
